


The start of Love

by ToruhSnape



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToruhSnape/pseuds/ToruhSnape
Summary: My take on Shu and Mikas first meeting.Mika was just a runway orphan. He never expected to meet someone as stunning as Shu. Sometimes good things come from stupid decisions





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yea thats right. Im making another shu and mika fic. So what if i can't write, no one can stop me from filling this tag with very much needed shu and mika content. That being said i hope you all enjoy my attempt at writing.

Running away from the orphanage had seen like such a great idea at first, a new chance at life to do as he pleased. But now that he was stranded without food or money in an unknown place, he was beginning to rethink his life choices. Mika sighed and kicked a stone out of his way as he wandered around aimlessly. His stomach growled from the lack of food, he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. Gah! What was he going to do? He should probably head back to the orphanage but he didn't have the funds to get a bus ticket and walking would take so much energy. Well… as much as it hurt his baby pride, he would have to go dumpster diving. Sometimes you had to make do with what you have.

At least no one around here knew who he was, so no one would gossip about him. He made his way to an alleyway by a restaurant. The food smelled so good so hopefully he'd luck out and find a full meal in there. Rich people could be such picky eaters, Mika couldn't understand it. How could someone throw away a meal they only took a bite of? It was so wasteful, which is why it was good of him to make use of the food they were wasting. He grabbed a nearby crate so he could reach the dumpster lid and open it. Being short sucked in times like this. He got the lid off and started to rummage around, looking for food. Which is why he didn't notice the pink haired boy staring at him from the entrance of the alleyway. 

"What are you doing? That's unsanitary!" 

Mika jolted from surprise when he heard someone speak. Oh no… was he going to get in trouble? He looked over at the source of voice and relaxed a bit. It was just a kid like him. "I'm looking for food. I don't mind that it's unsanitary, whatever the means."

The boy looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "Food? Non you can not be serious! Don't tell me you're planning to *eat* trash! This is unacceptable!" The boy marched over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the alleyway. Mika was in shock and allowed the boy to drag him along, taking the time to study the boy. 

He looked around the same age as Mika, maybe a year older. He had bright pink hair and he was carrying a doll. Overall he was making quite the first impression. "Um… where are we going?"

The boy glanced back at him for a second. "To the bakery, to get food. Isn't that obvious?" He let out a small huff. "Though you look like a drowned rat. They might not let us in. Change of plans, we're going to stop here. So you can change your clothes." He pointed at a convenience store that looked like it had seen better days.

"Uhh what?" Mika couldn't keep up with what was going on. "I don't have a change of clothes! Or money! Who even are ya!"

"I have money, and clothes. I'm not gonna allow a girl to eat trash in front of me. I'm Shu Itsuki, who are you?" The boy tugged him into the store and towards the bathroom.

"Girl?? What are ya talking about? I'm Mika, no last name. Not yet anyway." They made it to the bathroom and Shu set down his backpack and pulled out a very nice looking dress. 

"Im talking about you. You're not very bright are you? No matter, there's still time for improvement. Here you can wear this, it's a failure anyway. The snitching is all wrong." He held out the dress to Mika.

He was NOT a girl. But he took the dress anyway, Shu seemed odd but he was also being nice, in his own way. Or at least that's how Mika saw it. He went into the bathroom and changed his clothes. It was weird wearing a dress, but it was probably the nicest thing he had ever worn in his life. He couldn't see why Shu thought it was a failure. It was a nice white dress with a dark red bow and red lace. He walked out of the bathroom and shyly looked over at Shu. 

"Hmm. It looks surprisingly good on you. Your dark hair goes well with it, it's beautiful in a way. Your hair is messy though, come here I'll fix it for you." Shu held out his hand and beckoned him closer. 

Mika blushed and walked over to Shu. No one had ever said such nice things to him before. "Thanks, it's my first time wearing something like this." He closed his eyes as shu carefully moved his fingers through his hair, gently working the knots out. 

"Really? I suppose that shouldn't surprise me, given the fact that you were looking in the trash for food." Shu pulled his hand away. "There, that looks much better. We can go to the bakery now." He took mikas clothes and put them in his backpack. He grabbed Mika's hand and tugged him towards the stores exit. 

He gently patted his groomed hair and smiled. Even if Shu was pushy, which he was, Mika had known him for only a few minutes but he had been pulled around and dressed up like a toy, even now Shu was pulling him along. He really liked him, maybe they could even be friends. "Are ya really gonna buy me food? That's awfully sweet of ya!"

The tip of Shu's ears turned pinked, maybe he was blushing? Mika couldn't see his face so he couldn't tell. "Sweet? Hardly. I'm only doing what any sensible person should do Mika-chan. By the way, Where are your parents? You don't have a last name so i assume you don't have any, correct? Ah… sorry I should have worded that differently. I hope I didn't offend you." 

Mika wasn't terribly offended, he was used to it after all. "It's okay. My birth parents split an' left me at an orphanage. I've been there ever since I was a baby. I think it's cuz my eyes are so weird, ya know? I'll probably never get adopted cuz of em. So I ran away! But I didn't think things through an' now I'm stuck here with no way to get back an' no money." But it wasn't all bad, he got to meet someone like Shu. Even if his new possible friend thought he was a girl.

They stopped outside an expensive looking bakery. "Really? Your eyes certainly are imperfections. But I think they suit you. You are however an idiot. Running away is never smart, especially if you're a girl. It's dangerous to be alone on the streets. So I'll help you get home. Though really my parents will be doing most of the work." Shu opened the bakery door and lead Mika instead, making a beeline for the front counter. Even though Shu was barely tall enough to be seen over the counter he seemed to have an air of confidence around him. Like he had every right to be a customer even though he was a child. "I would like four chocolate croissants and two cups of ice tea please." 

The cashier gazed down at them and Mika was worried she was going to kick them out. But his fears were unwarranted as her gaze softened and she smiled at them. "Back again Shu-kun? And you brought a new friend with you? How adorable! She's so cute too! Could this possibly be a date~?" She rung up their order and Shu pulled out a hand stitched wallet and paid the bill. 

"Non non! You stop that! Mika-chan is my new friend. You're going to scare her away with your ridiculous jests!" Shu said hotly, his cheeks a dark red. "Just get us our order please. Mika-chan is hungry."

Wonderful another person who thought he was a girl. Though with the dress he was wearing he could see why the cashier thought he was a girl. He just couldn't understand why Shu mistook him for one. It didn't matter, Shu called him his friend. That was what was important to him. 

The cashier giggled and handed shu a bag nudged the drinks towards Mika. Since Shu was holding a doll he wouldn't be able to carry them, so Mika picked them up and looked at Shu to figure out what to do next.

"Finally" Shu huffed as he took the bag and walked off to sit at a table. "Honestly adults are so nosey. They should mind their own business. Come sit Mika-chan. We can eat and then I'll take you to my house to help you get home."

Mika obediently followed him and sat down across from him, setting the drinks down on the table. "Thank you. I really appreciate all of this. Ya gave me clothes and ya bought me food.. Ya really are a good person Shu-kun. I'm so happy ya wanna be my friend… you even like my eyes." He let out a small sniffle. 

"Please don't cry. I am not good at comforting others. I told you im only doing what any decent person would. Now you really should eat. Here." Shu took a croissant out of the bag and handed it out to him. "I got two for me and two for you. But you can have all of them if you're still hungry after the first two."

He took the baked good and took a bite out of it. His eyes sparkled and he quickly consumed the whole thing. He had never eaten something so tasty before. "I love it! It's almost as good as eating candy!" 

Shu took one of the iced teas and took a sip, letting out a small hum. "This bakery makes the best in town. Don't eat so fast, you'll get a stomach ache." 

Mika nodded and ate the next croissant much slower. He kinda did wanna eat all four of them, but he didn't want to be greedy. Even if Shu said it was okay, it still felt wrong. "Um Shu-kun, can we really be friends? Like ya said I'm not that smart an' i can't get ya nice gifts like what ya have given me. You're so cool and I'm just a burden to most people." 

"I wouldn't have called you my friend if I thought otherwise. I don't care about gifts or trivial things like that. Nor do i think your a burden. Now hush and eat your food. You look like your still hungry so you can have mine. Don't try to lie to me and say you aren't. I am not a fool nor am i blind." He pushed the bag over to Mika and continued to drink his tea.

"I… thank you Shu-kun. I'm so happy i met ya. You're one of a kind." Mika hoped they could be friends forever. He felt wanted here, even if Shu wasn't the nicest with his words. He took the bag and quietly ate the last two croissants. His tummy was full now and he was getting sleepy. "Oh. What's with the doll? She's so pretty, I've never seen one so fancy up close before."

Shu puffed up with pride. "This is mademoiselle and shes my treasured companion. Isn't she lovely? I adore her, she doesn't deserve to be locked up in a glass box all day. So I carry her around with me so she can experience everything i do."

"She's very lovely! You're lucky to have her, and she's lucky to have someone like you! I'm sure she thinks your a treasured companion too!" Mika said cheerfully. He thought it was cute that Shu carried a doll around with him. He wished he could have as much confidence as Shu did. 

"Thank you. Most people think otherwise. You may lack intelligence but you are smart in your own way." Shu stood up and held his hand out to Mika. "We should head to my home now. Let's go Mika-chan!" 

Mika smiled at him and grabbed Shu's hand. "Mhm! Lead the way Shu-kun, I'll follow you anywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at Shu's house, his parents were less than pleased with the situation. But they wouldn't turn away an orphaned girl and make her go back to the streets. They had already gotten in contact with the orphanage Mika ran away from and made arrangements for her to be sent home tomorrow. Which meant Shu had the rest of the day to spend time with his new friend. Mika was an odd girl and she talked with a strange accent. But she didn't make fun of him for carrying around a doll and she appreciated his kindness. So overall he liked her. It was nice to be the one taking care of someone instead of being the one taken care of for a chance. 

Currently he was waiting in his room, waiting for Mika to get out of the bath. He was sure after a warm bath and getting off all that filth and dirt she was covered in, she'd be very pretty. Of course she was already pretty, he would never insult a ladies appearance. 

She was going to sleep in his room tonight, he didn't see an issue with sharing his room with a girl, and surely Mika would prefer to be near someone she knew instead of staying in the guest room in an unknown place. He hugged a small pink teddy bear to his chest. He was planning on giving it to Mika incase she was scared about going home tomorrow. It was one of the first plushie he had made, it was far from perfect. But so was Mika, so they would go well together. 

* * *

  
  


This whole day felt like a fever dream. Shu's family had been incredibly kind to him, even if for some reason they also thought he was a girl. He had been treated to the best dinner in his life, he had never had such tasty food before. And this bath! It felt like he was in a mini hot spring! If only he could live here forever. Maybe if he ever got adopted he could live in a house like this. He reluctantly got out of the tub and wrapped a very fluffy towel around himself. It felt more like a blanket than a towel. 

Shu's parents had been kind enough to buy some pj's for him. Though they were clearly meant for a girl, but he would never reject a gift. He dried himself off and quickly changed into the pink kitty nightgown and matching kitty underwear. At least it was kitties and not something like unicorns. He picked up the dress shu gave him, unwilling to part with it, and headed over to Shu's bedroom. 

The room really suited Shu, it was covered with handmade plushie wearing complex outfits. But everything was neatly organized, almost obsessively so. There was a futon set up on the floor, Mika could only assume it was meant for him. He shyly entered the room, still worried Shu would change his mind and want nothing to do with him. 

"Ah Mika-chan, you're back. You took quite a long bath, I was beginning to worry if you'd ever return." Shu hopped off his bed and made his way over to him. "Here, this is for you." He held out the pink teddy bear. 

Mika looked at the teddy bear in surprise and gently took it from shu, holding it close like it was a precious treasure. "Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long. The bath was just so comfy I kept forgetting to get out! Thank ya so much for the teddy bear!" 

"You're welcome." Shu looked over Mika with an intense scrutiny that made him rather nervous. "You didn't brush your hair, I'll do that for you. Take a seat on the futon." 

He nodded nervously and sat down on the futon, hugging the teddy bear. Taking care of his hair had never been a priority for him, and now he was embarrassed over his oversight. He should have brushed his hair before leaving the bathroom, maybe then Shu would have complimented him instead of finding flaws with his appearance. 

Shu grabbed his hair brush from his nightstand and gently started to brush Mika's hair. He found her hair to be rather soft and manageable, similar to his dolls hair. Once he was done he gently patted Mika on the head. "There. That's much better. You looked a lot more put together than when I first saw you. Pinks a good color on you. Though I think you look better in the dark red you had on earlier." He put the brush away and sat back down on his bed. 

Mika had enjoyed having his hair brush, it felt like Shu was pampering him. It was nice to be treated like he was someone of value, it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He blushed when shu patted his head and turned around to look at his pink haired savior. "Thanks again Shu-kun. It feels like I'm always thanking ya, i don't know how I'll ever be able to repay ya for today."

"You don't need to keep thanking me. I already told you many times, I'm doing what any decent person should do. Now we should get to sleep. It's important to keep a strict sleep schedule, no matter what age you are." Shu laid down on his bed and stared at Mika expectantly. 

"Right right! Bedtime!" Mika laid down on the futon. It felt like he was laying on a bed made of fluffy clouds. He let out a soft sigh. This place was almost too good to be true. If this was a dream he didn't wanna wake up. "Night Shu-Kun! Have good dreams!"

Shu turned off the light. "Good night Mika-chan. I hope you have a peaceful rest." He turned his back to Mika and closed his eyes. 

* * *

  
  
  


Sometime during the night, Mika had snuck up onto the bed to lay next to him. Waking up to the smaller girl wrapped around him had been quite a shock. But he didn't push her away. She was probably scared sleeping in an unknown place. Shu just wished she had asked first. She really needed to learn better manners. 

In the afternoon Mika would be going home. He wondered if he'd ever see her again. She lived far away and it's not like she had the funds to visit him. And if he sent money to her the other orphans might get jealous. Plus if Mika got adopted her parents might not want their child venturing out to a boys house. 

It was a shame really. Besides Ryuu-kun he didn't have many friends. People bullied him for his hobbies. They were all just fools who didn't have a shred of talent or an eye for fashion. But Mika-chan seemed different. Maybe one day they would meet again. For now Shu was going to go back to sleep. Even if it was odd to sleep with something cuddled up next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a bonus chapter! Thank you so much for the kudos 💝 i really appreciate it!


	3. Bonus Chapter!!

Kagehira was almost unbearable to live with. He always came to bug Shu while he was working. Whining that 'Oshi-san ya need to eat.' Or 'It's gotten late Oshi-san!! Let's cuddle!!' The latter was a different issue. For some reason Kagehira was needlessly persistent with his attempts at receiving affection from him ever since Shu had learned to treat him better. It was frustrating him in a completely different way, especially when Mika himself a bit too close to-

Anyway! What really made Kagehira *almost* unbearable was the fact that he made so many messes! His belongings were horribly organized and were often tossed randomly among the room he barely even used, considering he spent most of his time in Shu's room and even whined his way into sleeping in there. Really he let Kagehira get away with far too much. The boy was lucky Shu adore- was grateful to him for pulling him out of hell and staying by his side after all the horrible things Shu had said to him. 

He sighed and started cleaning up Mika's room. It was pretty dusty in here from being so unused. So irritating. He hated dealing with dust, it was so unsightly. After he cleaned he noticed something odd hanging out of Mika's dresser. It looked familiar, like something he had seen before but he wasn't exactly sure. Intrigued he finished fixing the stuffed animals on Mika's unused bed, and went over to investigate. Perhaps it was rude to be nosy, but considering that Kagehira had literally no respect for his privacy and even attempted to take baths with him, he didn't feel bad about peeking in his dresser. Shu opened the drawer and pulled out the fabric which had caught his eye. It turned out to be a white dress with dark red lace and a bow at the collar. It looked to be meant for a child. 

His brows scrunched up as he examined the dress. How odd… It looked like his handiwork. Well. It looked like his early and embarrassing handiwork. Where had Mika found such a thing. He vaguely remembered giving this dress away… so how…

Wait…

What had that girls name been again?? And hadn't she had oddly colored eyes?? It couldn't be? But surely it must be as he had the proof in front of his eyes. How surreal…

"Oshi-san? Are ya in here? I was getting lonely back in yer roo- oh hey!! That's my dress!! I thought I put it away?" Kagehira's voice pulled Shu out of his shock and he turned to look over at him.

"Kagehira. Where did you get this?"

Mika tilted his head and let out a confused noise. "Huh? What do ya mean? You gave it ta me!! Remember!! It was the first time we met! You were so nice to me, ever since then I was dying to be by your side again! An' now I am!"

How embarrassing. He had mistaken Mika for a girl… ugh kill him now. "I see. I must say I'm surprised. This dress is hardly worth keeping. It's an embarrassment compared to my other creations."

"Not to me it's not!! That dress is super important to me. It's the first gift ya ever gave me Oshi-san. I was just a weird orphan kid and you made me feel very special and wanted that day. I'll never forget it!! Nor will I ever part with that dress!"

Shu could feel his heart fluttered and he let out a small humph. "If you say so. Its just a dress." He put it back where he found it and walked over to Kagehira. "Mika…" it felt odd to use. "You don't need to keep a dress like that to feel wanted. You know I…" His mouth shut, too embarrassed to say what he really wanted too.

Mika's eyes sparkled. "I know Oshi-san. But just to make sure you should cuddle with me!! That will surely help me believe your words!!" His tone was coy and Shu knew this was just another ploy to get more affection from him. But for once he was grateful for it. Mika never pushed him to finish his confessions nor did he get annoyed when Shu was unable to say what he really meant. 

"Fine. But only to make sure you have no way to doubt my words. Really you are ridiculously needy." He let out a sigh and sat down on Mika's bed. "Here will do. This room should see some use after all."

"Your room is so much better though Oshi-san~ it feels like ya and you're always in there!! It's my second favorite place in the world!" Mika wasted no time and moved over to the bed to sit next to Shu, leaning against him.

"Is it? And just what is your number one place?" Shu asked as he wrapped one of his arms around Mika.

"Shouldn't it be obvious~ my favorite place is the whole world is being right by your side!!" Mika never seemed to feel any shame and spoke his thoughts and feelings so easily. It made Shu flustered.

"Well. That works out for me." Since being by Mika's side was his favorite place in the world. If only he could say such things out loud. Perhaps one day… For now he would be content to let Kagehira be the vocal emotional fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been busy. Anime really going ham huh. You'll see me again with another enstars fic soon enough. Stuck in this hell.


End file.
